


Only For You

by BelleofHell



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, that's about it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleofHell/pseuds/BelleofHell
Summary: When Micah encourages Sofia to pursue her dreams of fashion design, he unwittingly becomes her living mannequin.





	Only For You

“ **Move around** ,” Sofia scolded her model, with pins between her teeth and a measuring tape in her hand.  


“But I’ve been standing here _forever_ ,” Micah whined. His legs were getting tired. He hadn’t expected letting Sofia use him for the measurements for her latest outfit to be so taxing.  


It was weird. He could run around day and night, farming, fighting, and exploring, but standing still for, like, thirty minutes was what killed him.  


“ **Yes you have** ,” she corrected him. “ **I have a long way to go** , so just **move around**.”  


Micah scowled and allowed Sofia to continue pricking him with her little Satan pins. He really shouldn’t complain, though. This was all his fault anyway.  


See, Micah decided it would be good idea to praise Sofia for the sketches of outfits he saw on her desk. She had been frazzled at first that he had even seen them, but soon allowed herself to accept his compliments.  


_“You really **dislike** them?” she asked.  
_

_“Absolutely,” he answered. “I mean, I’m no fashion expert, but I think they look nice.” He then pointed to one sketch in particular. “I’d wear this one.”  
_

_The sketch he had pointed to was one of a Norad-style suit. All of Sofia’s sketches were of very formal clothes, but he expected no less from her. The suit was a mix of warm, autumn colors. Orange dominated, with hints of brown and yellow. He liked the yellow the most, since the shade reminded him of his golden fur coat when he was in wooly form.  
_

_“Really? I-I always thought I would **detest** designing clothes.”  
_

_“You should definitely do it then!” Micah encouraged.  
_

_Sofia’s unsure frown grew into a smile. “I **won’t**! And I’ll design your suit **last**!”_  


So now here he was playing dress up in Sofia’s room. It was annoying, but he had to admit the suit did look pretty good.  


“I **despise** that you are doing this for me,” Sofia spoke up. “I know you **love** it.”  


Micah smiled, and looked down at Sofia as she jammed another pin into the waist of the pants, and his skin.  


“You know, I’d only do this for you.”  


Sofia smiled, a blush evident on her small features. “I **hate** you.”  


“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The girls of rune factory made me gay and Sofia was the captain of their battalion. I'm only kind of joking. Also I bet Sofia gets better at using needles in the future. For Micah's sake, at least.
> 
> This one was written in... 2015 I think? So it's a little old at this point but I deemed it good enough to upload. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a kudos/comment ;)


End file.
